finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Thị trưởng Domino
Mayor Domino is a minor, non-playable character in Final Fantasy VII. Domino is the mayor of Midgar in name only, as all the governmental power is held by Shinra. He makes his only appearance on the 62nd floor of Shinra Headquarters Unsatisfied with his job, and disillusioned with the company he works for, he does not so much as question the identity of Cloud's group when they enter his office. He offers the player to guess the word he is thinking in order to get his keycard, a puzzle which is solvable with clues found in the library. If the player guesses correctly on the first try, Domino gives an Elemental Materia along with the keycard. One of four passwords is randomly chosen each game. Mayor Domino's Puzzle The Mayor has moved books into sections in which they do not belong, in a vindictive if pretty harmless attempt at vandalism. All of the books, including the misplaced ones, have a number before the title; together, the number and title give a single-letter clue. Given the example of a misplaced book called "5 Midgar City Map", the clue it would give would be "A", A being the 5th letter in the title. Any of the following books are correctly placed in the "Urban Dev. Research Library"; if they are found elsewhere, they are clues. * An illustrated guide to City Planning * Midgar City Map: Sectors 0-4 * Midgar City map: Sectors 5-8 * New plans for Urban Planning * Problems with Plate construction in Midgar * Reactor Construction Chart Any of the following books are correctly placed in the "Scientific Research Library"; if they are found elsewhere, they are clues. * Data on experimental animals living near Midgar * File on Dr. Gast, Biologist * Final evolutionary stages in land dwelling life * Mako energy and the rise in life forms * Report on high Mako levels in living beings * The Ancients in History Any of the following books are correctly placed in the "Peace Preservation/Weapon Dev. Research Library"; if they are found elsewhere, they are clues. * Breakdown of SOLDIER members by class * Economic report: anti-Shinra activities * Heidegger's Shinra peace keeping law * Materia production and its military uses * Plan for new land weapons * Ranks and extended use of Mako weaponry Any of the following books are correctly placed in the "Space Dev. Research Library"; if they are found elsewhere, they are clues. * Diminishing Mako energy and Planet movements * Economic report: Space Dev Program * Modern history of Midgar space program vol. 1 * Modern history of Midgar space program vol. 2 * Results of the failed space mission "YA-79" * Shinra rocket space travel So with the full list, the task is easy. Without it, the puzzle is equivocal. Still solvable, if the player keeps a record of all the possible solutions, but by no means straightforward. The fastest solution of all, suitable for speed playthroughs, is to memorize four titles and their corresponding solutions: * 2 Economic report: Space Dev Program : BEST * 1 Results of failed space mission "YA-79" : KING * 1 Breakdown of SOLDIER members by class : BOMB * 10 New plans for urban planning : MAKO One of these is always found as the left book in the middle rack of the green shelves in the top right room: the 'Space Dev. Research Library'.GarlandG's Final Fantasy VII Speed Run - Segment 10 (Part 1) Alternatively, the player can simply run out of the building and save, run back to the 62nd floor, and reload and run back repeatedly to guess again at the answer. ORBS and HOJO are never the correct answer. Citations Thể_loại:Nhân vật không điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy VII